The Engagement Ring
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Their shadows moved against the wall, and they danced until the soft light provided by the two candles was long gone, but the flame between them had grown into something that could never be touched.


Okay, everyone. Here is my next Untethered postep, The Engagement Ring. When I saw Frank give their mother's ring to Bobby, it hit me. Why an engagement ring? Why not a bracelet, earrings or a necklace? It was an engagement ring for a reason. Now that reason may only make sense to my shipper mind... but there's a reason! Hahahaha. Well, enough of my ranting. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

CICICICICICICICICICICI

"So, what's on your mind, Bobby?" Alex asked casually as she sipped slowly on her coffee.

The wind was bitingly cold outside, but they were sitting in a warm diner, two slices of chocolate cake between them and two cups of coffee. He was sitting across from her, looking for all the world like he was expecting her to hit him or something of that sort.

He picked up his fork and poked at the cake a little, then sighed tiredly. "Eames... are we okay?" he asked quietly.

Two weeks had passed since he had been discharged from the hospital, and only three had gone by since he had returned to work. Every time he looked at her, he couldn't help but think that she resented him for dragging her into this entire mess, and that soon enough, she would see the light and leave him for good.

She tilted her head to the side, resting her chin in her hand as she studied him carefully. Then she finally gave him a small nod. "Yeah, Bobby. We're okay."

A small sigh escaped him, and he reached into his pocket, producing what looked like a wad of tissues. He stared at the item wrapped in tissue in his fist, then said in an uncertain voice, "Can... can I ask you to do something for me?"

She gave him a curious look.

Immediately he regretted the request, and he began speaking in a rapid voice. "I-I'm sorry, E-Eames. I sh-shouldn't be asking for anything, especially right now-"

She cut him off by reaching out and gently grabbing his arm. "Bobby, calm down," she instructed. "Now, what is it?"

He dropped his chin to his chest, his fingers curling tightly around the object in his hand. After a few moments, he slowly relaxed his grip, then peeled back the tissue, revealing the diamond ring nestled in the tissue.

Her wide eyes stared at the ring, then at her partner. It was a platinum band, with a large diamond in the center, surrounded by two smaller diamonds. It looked like it might be a family heirloom, and she pressed her hand to her mouth. Was he proposing to her? Could she even consider it? A thousand other questions began racing through her mind as she stared at the ring cradled almost tenderly in his large palm.

He saw the question in her hazel eyes, and he quickly said, "I'm n-not proposing or anything. It's just... I'd really appreciate it if you would... hold onto it for me. P-please?"

She was shocked when disappointment hit her, but she quickly wiped it away and gave him a reassuring smile. "I can do that, Bobby," she murmured. Then she looked for his permission before she reached out and gently picked the ring up.

He watched her pick up her purse and search through it. But she didn't put the ring inside it, and he was surprised when she unclasped her necklace and pulled it away from her neck. Then she slid the ring onto the chain, and at his surprised look, she said, "Just until I get home. Then I'll put it in a very safe place."

Reassured, he nodded and managed a small smile. "Thanks again, Eames," he mumbled, and once she had the necklace around her neck again, she reached out and laid her hand over his, squeezing it gently.

"You don't need to thank me, Bobby. I'll keep it safe."

Their eyes locked, and neither could break the gaze for several long moments. Then he coughed and looked down into his cup of coffee, while she found her piece of cake inordinately interesting.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Six months after his undercover assignment that nearly resulted in his death, Bobby was setting his dining room table. Tonight was going to be special, and he was going to make sure it was. He reached over and lit the two candles in the center of the table. Then he set the lighter to the side and went over to his C.D. player, hitting play. Soft music filled his apartment, and as he poured two glasses of wine, there was a knock at the door.

Looking up, he walked over to the door and opened it, smiling in amusement. "Since when have you ever knocked?" he asked, letting her into the apartment.

She grinned and set her purse down. "Since you had a big romantic dinner planned, and I didn't want to ruin it," she answered, leaning up to brush her lips softly against his cheek. Every time she did, a shiver went up her spine. Not a month after he had asked her to hold onto the ring, they had begun dating, and that fact still sent her reeling.

He smiled and lowered his head, kissing her softly. She deepened the kiss, and he settled his hands on her hips and drew her closer to him. When the kiss ended, he rested his forehead against hers and sighed softly, his eyes coming to rest on the ring still around her neck. She had told him that she was going to put it away, but for some reason she never explained, she hadn't. And now, he was convinced it was a good thing.

Taking her hand, he led her over to the table and pulled her chair out, then waited patiently for her to sit down before taking his own seat.

Twenty minutes later, after the food was gone, he was fidgeting restlessly as he took sips of his wine. She just watched him silently with amusement.

Finally he regained his bearings and reached over, gently taking her slender hand in his larger, calloused one. "Alex... these past five months have been... the best of my entire life."

Her brow crinkled, and she began to worry. There had to be a but coming in there somewhere. But she remained quiet and let him continue.

He paused for a moment to regather his thoughts. This had been so much easier when he was practicing in front of the mirror... "And I know it sounds a little selfish, but I don't want it to end. So..." He reached over and brushed his fingers against the ring hanging from the chain on her neck, then traced his fingertips along the silky hollow of her neck.

She shivered under his fingers and closed her eyes.

"I was wondering... if you would c-consider... holding onto my mother's engagement ring... forever."

She froze as his words sank in, and she opened her eyes and stared at him. "Are you saying... I mean, are you asking what I think you're asking, Bobby?" she asked, suddenly breathless.

"I'm asking you to be my wife, if you'll have me." He pushed himself to his feet, then knelt down by her chair, taking her hand in his. "Please?"

She looked down into his wide, hopeful eyes, and a tear escaped before she could stop it. "Bobby..." Leaning over, she wrapped her arms tightly around him and kissed him softly. He eagerly returned the kiss, and when they separated for lack of air, she placed a small kiss on his nose. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He stared at her in shock. He had honestly thought she'd say no, but he was wrong. He was wrong... He let out a laugh and hugged her tightly, pressing his face into her shoulder.

She hugged him, then reached up and unclasped the necklace, pulling it away from her neck. With shaky fingers, she slid the ring off of the chain and handed it to him, then held her left hand out to him.

He took her hand and carefully slid the ring onto her finger, his heart flooding with a warmth unlike any he'd ever known. Once the ring was securely in place, he kissed her knuckles. "Thank you, Alex. Thank you so much."

She gently framed his cheeks with her hands and lifted his head, kissing him again. "No, Bobby. Thank you."

He stood and held her hand out to her, and she looked at him questioningly. "Dance with me?" he murmured, and a warm smile spread over her face as she slid her hand into his and stood up.

He led her out into the middle of the living room, glad that the C.D. was still playing. Pulling her close to him, he rested his chin on the top of her head, while his right hand went to the small of her back and held her firmly to him.

_I'll always remember _

_That magic moment _

_When I held you close to me _

_As we move together _

_I knew forever _

_You're all I'll ever need_

She laid her head on his chest and placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling contently. "I love you," she whispered as they swayed slowly to the music.

"I love you, too."

Their shadows moved against the wall, and they danced until the soft light provided by the two candles was long gone, but the flame between them had grown into something that could never be touched.

_Could I have this dance _

_For the rest of my life?_

_Would you be my partner _

_Every night?_

_When we're together _

_It feels so right _

_Could I have this dance _

_For the rest of my life?_

_Could I have this dance _

_For the rest of my life?_

_Would you be my partner _

_Every night?_

_When we're together _

_It feels so right _

_Could I have this dance _

_For the rest of my life?_

The End

A/N: Okay, there ya'll go! I don't know how many more of these postep things I have planned, but I hope ya'll enjoyed these. Thanks again for reading, and happy holidays!


End file.
